


维斯塔潘的三个愿望

by Xylophone323



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dan有点孤单, M/M, Max是个傻瓜, Max是个傻瓜再说一遍, 万圣节, 不是真正意义上的匿名短信, 圣诞节, 超现实的情节
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: Max买了一张新的SIM卡，方便跟他在派对上认识的女孩发消息。但是在这么多人里，他竟然不小心把短信发给了Daniel，并且没有告诉Dan他在和谁发短信。***有一些关于童话故事的情节“三个愿望/坚果/辛德瑞拉的礼物”
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Wishes for Verstappen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476866) by [PoemAboutCitylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights). 



> 这篇文的背景时间是18下半年赛季。
> 
> All rights belong to the author. 所有权归作者。

_啊，去他妈的！_ Max在差点撞到转角之前踩下了刹车。反正也跑不过梅奔了，但他拿到了第三名，还算可以。其实，很可以了。但他却没有感受到什么开心的劲，最近就没有发生过什么好事。

因为Max，尤其地，愤怒。

不是说他有什么权利生气，但他明明知道，就没法坐视不理。

生红牛的气，生雷诺的气，Marko还有Daniel都让人生气。

他气红牛有事没事总是捅出的篓子，气雷诺竟然异想天开地报价，气Marko说的那些理由和借口，还有气Daniel……

对啊，他干嘛要生气？

Daniel超越过自己不止一次，赛季初的时候他远比自己的势头要强，所以他不应该为自己队友的离开感到开心吗？

正常人类不都该那么想吗？

显然，他不太正常。

但这也不是什么最近才得出来的结论了，是吧？

Dan以第四名的成绩完成了比赛，又是一场如此接近但又错过了领奖台名次，他在媒体面前的的笑容也没法藏住眼神里的失望。Max转过身背对Dan，他尽可能在躲开在赛后遇见澳洲人，因为一些他自己也不敢深究原因。

Dan会在这之后详细地告诉Max自己有多失望。

但他不会知道自己是对Max说的。

因为Max疯了。

Max，明显，脑子被门夹过了。

但几小时后，当他的手机——不是他 _自己的_ 手机，但仍然是 _他的_ 手机——在牛仔裤口袋里震了一下的时候，Dan的名字出现在了屏幕上。Max不去想此时此刻自己的负罪感，然后开始打字回复。

一切都要从几周前的意外讲起。

Max从来没有想过现在这种情况，是一连串的不幸事件叠加在了一起，把他的生活搞得乌烟瘴气。

荷兰人给自己的手机买了第二张SIM卡，好存储一些无关紧要的号码。这是Carlos给他的建议，还有一个意味深长的飞眼。

“每个男人都有欲望。”Carlos告诉他的时候挑了挑眉，Max脸红地拒绝了。

但这个建议一直在他的脑中盘旋不去，像是一双手推着他走进商店买了SIM卡。

“有时候，你在酒吧遇到了一个人，想要和他保持一段时间的联系， _你懂_ ，”Carlos解释道，耸了耸肩，“要是把真的号码给他们，就会触及到隐私。更别说很 _冒险_ 。”

Max在把SIM卡放进手机的第二个卡槽时，想起了他好友说的这段话。他把两张卡同步了一下，把之前存在第一张卡里的漂亮妹子的电话号码导进了新联系人列表里。在发出第一条短信之前，他犹豫了一下。

这样做真的好吗？

约炮专用手机号？

Carlos好像看起来挺乐在其中的，没问题，但他们两人不一样。

明显不一样。

他把所有的担心推开，然后打开了短信页面。 

有这么一个女孩，Dana，他们两人在新加坡的某家酒吧里一起跳舞时，她把手机号塞进了自己裤子的后口袋里。Max那之后没有给她发过短信，因为他知道女孩认出了自己，如果给了自己的私人号码有可能会不太好。Carlos所说的，很 _冒险_ 。

但要是用新号码给她发呢？冒险性小了许多，肯定的。Max点点头，然后在联系人里找到了那个名字。

他要怎么开始这段对话？

Max最终决定简洁明了地发了一句，“嘿美女，我最近一直在想你。”然后就其抛之于脑后了，直到手机重新震动才想起来。

_我确实是美女，你怎么知道的？_

Max对着短信笑了一下。

_说起来，‘你’是谁啊？_

Max正准备回复短信，但当他的视线上移的时候几乎快被口水呛到了，他难以置信地盯着自己的手机屏幕。

完了。

他没有把消息发给Dana。取而代之，他把一条调情消息发给了自己的队友。

**对不起，发错人了。**

Dan发了一个笑哭的表情过来，Max感觉自己有点不太舒服了。

_发错？你被人耍啦？_

Max在回复之前叹了口气。

**随便了。**

_你不怎么爱说话嘛？_

Dan的回复比他想象的还要快，Max发了一个中指的表情。

**这关你什么事？你不过是一个我不小心发短信发错号码的糙老爷们。**

_你怎么知道我一定是男的？我有可能是维密的模特呢。_

Max翻了个白眼，但他发现自己正在对着手机屏幕莫名傻笑。

**那真是不好意思了。维密模特，是吧。**

_没错。_

**呵呵。**

_哎，我长得那可是一等一啊。_

Max对着消息嗤笑了一声，考虑要不要给Dan发一个他流着口水睡着的恶心照片。但这样Max就会暴露自己了，他还暂时不想结束，觉得这段对话挺有意思的。

**我已经开始想象了。**

_这么快就开始暗示我了_ 。

**我不是那个意思。**

_Lol._

Lol？Daniel一定是这个世界上最后一个在用“lol”这种过时网络用语的人了，但是说实话，Max也不能太怪罪他，毕竟Daniel和恐龙化石没有差。

_既然你已经知道了我是维密模特，你是做什么的呢？_

现在是不是到了要揭晓真相的时机了？

但是这样的话，他就要向Daniel解释很多事。包括为什么他会有第二张SIM卡。

还记得吧，他和Carlos探讨这个问题的时候已经够尴尬了，他实在是不想自己的队友前辈知道这件事。

Dan一定会一直揪着他，嘲笑他是“ _小菜鸟_ ”，Max受不了那样。

还有，Daniel在比赛结束的晚上难道没有比和陌生人发短信更好的活动了吗？

**我不想说。**

Dan几乎一下子就回复了。

_你是不是怀疑我内衣模特的身份？;)_

**对啊**

Max没想到Daniel发了一张图片来。是一个空掉的食物盘子，外加一段话： _我可是非常努力保持这个曼妙身材的。_

Max笑了一下，抬起一边眉毛回复。

**这我肯定坚持不了**

_可不吗，所以你在干嘛呢？_

呃。Max环视了一眼周遭的房间。他没法告诉自己的队友自己正在宾馆房间里重看今天比赛的高光。

对吧？

**没什么，就是在休息。**

_真好。_

两人的对话沉寂了几分钟，Max还是忍不住问。

**那你在干什么呢？**

_欣赏我美丽的身体;)_

老天爷啊，Max感觉自己的脸一下子红了，他甚至没法好好呼吸。这是不是在朝什么不对的方向在发展？

Dan在干什么？

他回忆起了Carlos告诉自己的话，每个人都有需求，Max抓了抓头发。确实，他们这一行都挺孤独的，一年的绝大部分都在颠簸旅途中度过。但是和一个完全陌生的人发这种性暗示的短信？Dan还不知道对方是男的还是女的吧？

Max决定拍板叫停了。

他看到了Dan今天比赛之后的失落。他可以理解澳大利亚人在寻找什么东西分散自己的注意力。

但是Max毕竟是他的队友，虽然Dan不可能知道，但他还是有机会终止这个尴尬的情况。他只要装作不知道Dan是什么意思，不再回复他就行了。

Max不知道自己是不是被上身了，他没有这么做。可能是因为他的脑子真的、 _真的_ 有病。

又或者是做这种偷偷摸摸的事情，让他感觉到了莫名的电流窜过自己的脊椎。虽然之后导致的结果会让他把自己永远丢进地狱里不翻身，但他现在肾上腺素分泌得像在跑比赛里的最后一圈。Max从来不会放弃这种极限的刺激。

太蠢了，几周前这个愚蠢的决定让Max确信Dan会再次给自己发短信。因为他现在看起来就像那时一样失落。

这段时间以来，他们两人一直保持着联系。从一开始愚蠢的玩笑到，那种，性暗示的部分，再到正经的话题。

澳大利亚人很小心地不让自己的身份暴露，他会适当地暗示真实世界的情况，但经过一定的修饰加工比如“ _我有点担心自己要失业了，因为其他模特没有我这么经常在走秀的时候摔跤_ 。”Max实在很好联想他在说的是哪个队友。

 **我猜八成是他们给你穿了那些已经坏掉的鞋子** ，Max回复道，又琢磨自己这话说得是不是有些不谨慎。

_但有这么个姑娘和我穿着同样的鞋。她就没有摔下过台子。_

这段信息后面跟着一个悲伤的表情，Max感觉自己有些难受。

他回忆起父亲在这几年一直告诉他的守则：别去分心管你的队友。他一直坚持队友所发生的事和Max无关，但是过去的这几周，Max应该是彻底违背了。

**不是你的错。**

_谢谢你这么说，但是我觉得肯定是。不管我怎么做，我再怎么努力，我还是会从台子上摔下来。_

对话在这里停止了，因为Max不知道自己该怎么回答。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忘了说Simi+Brocedes的暗示

一周之后，他们到了墨西哥。排位赛刚刚结束，Max感觉自己的身体从内到外都被煮熟了。

他看着Daniel从他的车库里走出来，面带笑容地拥抱了每一个在场的工作人员。

澳洲人从Max手里夺走了能被载入史书的机会，他不知道自己还会不会原谅对方。

在这样的情境，父亲的劝诫就变得悦耳了许多。Daniel是他的对手。Daniel的事与他无关。

但当他看见Dan站在角落里，默默地闭上了眼，背对着所有人的时候，Max又不太确定了。

_我做到了。_

**做到了什么？**

_我这次没有摔下台子。_

Max看着他的手机，叹出了一口气。

在他打字回复的时候，手指有些颤抖。

**那真是太好了，我为你骄傲。**

是吗？果真如此吗？

他可以为了Dan的其他任何时候感到骄傲，但是今天所发生的事呢？

Dan可能根本也从来没有为Max真心地感到自豪过。所以他为什么非得对澳大利亚人有这种情绪？

可如果他不是这么想，他为什么非要给Dan发这样的信息？

第二天，Max就把所有有关Daniel的纠结忘了，胜利是治愈所有事的灵药。

奖台、香槟，他知道自己应该如何享受这场盛典。

“恭喜你。”

澳大利亚人的手搭到他的肩上时，Max几乎跳了起来，他转过头去看年长的车手。

“谢谢。”他呢喃着回答，看见澳洲人眯起眼笑了一下。

他的队友没有穿着比赛服，Max只能猜测Dan没有跑完整场比赛。

“我……”Max皱着眉，“我很遗憾你退赛了。”

Daniel的视线来回游走了几下，他耸了耸肩，但棕色的眸中闪着一点好奇。

“我现在已经习惯了。没事的。”

Max非常能够意识到对方 _有_ 事，Dan内心可能正在发了疯地大叫，要徒手劈了整个红牛的车库。

他喉咙发紧，Max差点就要说出愚蠢的安慰了，但他父亲的教诲在他张嘴之前又闯进了脑子里。

“巴西还有机会呢！”他说完之后头也不回地逃走了，却在心里默默诅咒自己。

两场比赛之间有两周的休息，他们两个人像往常一样坐同一班飞机从摩纳哥前往巴西，沉默在狭小的空间中发酵。

Max坐在私人飞机的走廊右手边，Dan则戴着耳机坐在另外一边。

澳大利亚人看起来已经睡着了，他的头仰在座椅靠背上，肩膀放松着。

Max倚在窗边，视线却没有离开过Dan。

大约过了半个小时，Daniel从睡梦中醒来，伸了伸自己的腿。Max此时才慌乱地移开目光，害羞的热量从脖子爬了上来。

Max近来总是在思考是否要问问Daniel那件事——那无法在现实生活中启齿的事——他尽量地作着垂死挣扎般的拖延。

从他的余光看过去，他看见Dan从包里摸出自己的手机，没过几秒，Max的手机就被新消息的通知弹出震动了。

他从来没有在别的车手面前回复Dan的消息，他害怕澳洲人察觉出什么端倪。虽然几率很小，主要是因为Max也总是一天到晚拿着自己的手机玩，但他还是决定谨慎点。

Max不着痕迹地朝Dan的反方向后倾了一些，再解锁了屏幕换到另一张SIM卡上。

_我感觉我坚持不下去了。_

Max冒险地瞥了一眼Dan，但他从对方的脸上看不出任何表情。Dan似乎也没有发现Max投来的视线，他也正忙着盯在手机屏幕上。

他小心翼翼地开始打字。

**是说做维密模特的事？**

信息显示已读的瞬间，Max听见Dan的方向传来了轻笑，又紧跟着叹了一口气，让Max又抬起头看了他一眼。

“什么事这么好笑？”他忍不住问了一句，但是天啊，Dan脸红了吗？舱内偏色的灯光让Max不能确定这一点。

“没，就是和朋友在讲一点私人的笑话，你不知道的。”

_私人的笑话_

Max抽了一口气。

要是Dan知道……

对了，要是他知道了怎么办？

Max不想再深思下去了。

“行吧。“Max说道，扮作有点困惑的样子，Dan朝他笑了一下。荷兰人重新低头看向手机，屏幕上跳出了Dan的新回复。

_是啊。_

Max的头抬得太快以至于他猛地撞到了窗户的上沿，引来了Dan的注意。

_我靠我靠我靠我靠我靠_

“没事吧？”Dan的表情看起来憋着笑，但语气里仍有点担心地问道。Max赶紧点点头。

但 _Dan_ 没事吧？显然有。

他不会是认真的吧？他不是真的在考虑从此退出比赛……吧？

“我去下……”Max站起来，指了指厕所的方向。

Dan笑着点头。

Max心跳如擂鼓，他脸红地冲到走廊尽头，然后把自己锁进了小隔间里。

他坐在马桶盖上重新打开了手机，看向他们的聊天界面。

**可是我觉得你是一个很棒的维密模特啊。**

Dan的回复来得很快。

_你又怎么知道？_

**我就是知道**

_那你错了_

**我不这么认为**

Dan看起来打了整整一分钟的字，但最后只有短短一行跳了出来：

_你真可爱_

Max开始思考澳洲人一开始究竟想说的，但到最后也没有发出来的话。在他离开厕所之前，Max又发了一条消息。

**我对你有信心。**

因为这是他的感受，不是吗？他相信Dan的实力。因为这就是朋友之间会有的感受。

可他们俩是朋友吗？

Max坐下之后一直在思考这个问题，看着Dan把头倚在舱壁上，一片空白地望着窗外。

他们看起来肯定像是朋友。Max知道他们两个人一直是整个F1的楷模，因为他们两人的关系好得离谱。

但你真的有可能和自己的队友做朋友吗？

他想起Kimi和Seb就是朋友，但他们两个人后来发展成了其他的情况。他又想到Lewis和Nico的关系，被这些比赛搞得一团糟。他们两人也不算朋友，他们的关系超越了朋友，但又缺少了很多更关键的地方，非要找一对真正意义上的朋友？Max一时想不到任何人选。

那么他和Daniel呢？

他和Carlos就是朋友，对吧？

可是这是有先决条件的，因为他和Carlos _不再_ 是队友了。

他又一次想起了自己的父亲。

Max已经可以猜到他的父亲此时此刻会对自己说什么。

尽管如此，他还是想成为Daniel的朋友不是吗？这就是他一直在想的问题，他想成为Daniel的朋友， _理解_ 他所遇到的难处。

Max把脑袋摔在了座椅枕上。

他得是多傻逼的一个人，才只能借用匿名聊天这种方式来成为澳洲人的朋友啊。

**你真的想要辞职？**

这样看起来一点也不可疑，Max想。

_倒不是，但这工作实在太烂了_

Max感觉自己胸中的郁结顺着一口气吐了出来，但他又不知怎么的想起了自己的父亲。他可以想象他的父亲会怎么批评自己近来的这些行为。

“嘿，Dan,”Max终于决定开口，等澳大利亚人转过头来看他。

“嗯？”

“你没什么事吧……就这乱七八糟的所有东西。我是说，我都没法想象，但是吧……”Max有点不好意思地咳了一下，“我想说的是，如果你想找人聊聊的话……你可以找我？”

Dan惊讶地挑起了眉毛，但脸上露出了笑容。

他点点头，说道：“谢啦，Max！我知道你好心，兄弟。”

“那么……”Max感觉自己正在向什么方向深掘，尽管他此时此刻应该闭上嘴了，“有人可以跟你聊这个事吗？”

Dan再一次点了点头，“没事的，有这么一个人。”

“有人？”Max重复了一遍，才发现语气听起来不太对劲。

“别担心，Maxy，我没在和谁交往。”Dan朝着他笑了一下，荷兰人开始思考这个笑到底有多真心。

“哦，呃，我不是……我不是那个意思。”

Dan有点奇怪地看向他，“好吧。那你是什么意思呢？”

“就……只有一个人……太少了吧？其实，我……”

天啊，他现在看起来就像一个彻底的傻瓜，不知道自己到底要表达什么。说来说去，他忘了自己就是那个Dan唯一可以聊天的对象。

“哎，没事的。我挺喜欢这个人的，他很……谨慎。”

_好极了_ ，Max想道。比起和真正能帮上Daniel忙的人，他宁愿去和一个陌生人咨询。

虽然也不是Dan认为的那么陌生，但归根结底就是个“陌生人”。

“好，行吧。要是你什么时候想找别人聊的话，你可以告诉我。“

Dan的脸上写满了疑惑，“ _这么多人里我为什么非要找你_ ？”的潜台词几乎从他头顶冒了出来。

“谢谢你，Max.”

_谢谢你，Max._

差不多就等于 _永远不可能，Max._

如果Daniel这么不愿意和自己探讨他的问题的话，不正意味着他偷偷用另一个身份接近Dan的行为理所当然地也会遭到讨厌吗？

旅途剩下的时间里，机舱又重归于沉寂。等到飞机一降落在巴西，Max就尽可能去躲开他的队友。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 澳洲slang上线了，短信里也有一些缩写表示卡呆放下戒备，试着翻出原文语气

周六的早上，Max被几条新消息的通知吵醒了。

_今天是我在工作上很重要的日子_

_我有点怕我会搞砸_

_像之前一样_

Max揉了揉眼睛，坐起来抓了一把头发。他知道Dan就在隔壁的房间，轻而易举就可以戳破自己的谎言，日子一天天过去让他感到越来越愧疚。

**我会为你祈祷的**

**你肯定行**

_靠，我现在就像个患得患失的爱哭鬼_

**那也没关系，可能是因为真的在舞台上摔了太多次了吧**

_哈哈哈_

**我不是想装聪明，但是你有没有想过穿低一点的跟？**

虽然是个艰巨的任务，但他这么说有没有至少让Dan开心一点点？

_嗯，明年肯定换新的鞋子了_

Max闭上了眼，当然了。

**听着挺好**

发完了这条消息之后，他在想要不要再发一个表情显得他的语句不那么嘲讽。

他本来是想要嘲讽吗？

_那你呢，今天有什么约吗？_

_哈_ ，Max看着手机。

**没，就是和朋友聚聚** ，他这么发了出去。

_那玩得开心！_

**谢谢**

_其实，我希望我俩有机会能见一面……？_

没怎么多想，Max顺手就发了“ **和我** ？”过去。Daniel过了很久才回复。

_你不想和维密模特一块出去玩吗？_

荷兰人感觉自己的脸有点红，他不知道自己应该怎么回复这句话。他当然想和Dan一起出去，这也是他到现在还一直撒着谎的原因。

可是 _他_ ，想作为 _Max_ ，成为澳大利亚人的朋友。Dan却觉得自己在和一个陌生人建立一段友谊。

**听起来很酷**

Dan回了一个微笑的表情。

_我知道我们这段时间都在尽量保持匿名地聊天，但是我能问问你住哪里吗？_

Max紧紧地抓着手机，他能感觉到自己的额头上甚至渗出了一层薄薄的汗。他该怎么回答啊？

最后他想起了不知在哪听过的一句话：最好的谎言往往与真相一线之差。

**我住在蒙特卡洛**

他屏住了呼吸，等待Daniel的答复。对方不会因此生疑的吧？毕竟Dan还觉得自己收到的是一个来自陌生人发错的短信。他只会觉得这都是巧合，对吧？

_我在摩纳哥有几个亲戚！我每年都会去住一段时间！_

Max总算松了一口气，他笑了一下，发现Dan也不是百分百地全盘托出。

_我之后再跟你说_

**行**

Max把手机丢在一边准备起床出门。但每一次在赛道上遇到澳洲人的时候，都不由自主地转过身去躲开他。

比赛结束了，两个人的成绩非常接近，Max略高一些。倒不是说有什么大不了的，Daniel本来就因为他的涡轮问题起步晚了一些。

可是一切从他们停下了车，走向休息室的时候开始，当Dan的视线和Max的交错，事情变得有些不对劲。

他的眼神里曾经装着失望，但Max现在却什么也看不到了。Dan的瞳孔里只有空白，虚无缥缈和无法看透的情绪。

Max感觉到自己像是被一双无形的手压住了呼吸，他咬紧自己的牙，两人的目光仍然碰撞着，从车库的一头到另一头。

Daniel的内心煎熬着，他所感觉到的痛楚比过去每一次都更加强烈。

从愤怒、无奈、失望、放弃，到最后什么也不剩下。Dan接受了属于他的命运，接受了这辆车对他所做的一切，也知道无论自己怎么努力都已于事无补。

“Daniel!”Max冲着澳洲人大叫，“Dan，等一下！”

对方甚至没有转过身，他只是停下了脚步等Max追上自己。

Max一路冲着跑到了Dan的面前，差点喘不上气来。

“你没事吧？”Max停下来做了两下深呼吸，这样就不会暴露自己过于担心的语气。

Daniel应了一声，不带任何感情，就那样轻轻地在空气里打了个旋。

“对不起。”Max摇了摇头说道。

到了现在，Max _终于_ 知道自己心里对澳大利亚人那种似有若无的情愫，也 _终于_ 发现了Dan对他来说已经超越了队友的那条线。

可他却只能站在这条走廊上，无力地看着Dan，看着他的防火服挂在腰上，看着他疲惫又空洞的神情。Max过去从来没有那么想过，但他胸腔里快要跳出来的心脏已经证明了所有。

而Daniel却如此痛苦，痛苦到他对Max此刻所经历的一切都全无所闻。

Daniel客气地做了个手势，同时又直截了当地拒绝Max于千里之外，就像上一次一样。

“你晚点想到我那去吗？一起喝一杯什么的？”

又来了，又是同样的惊讶浮现在Daniel的脸上，Max将其翻译为“ _我干嘛要去？_ ”

“喝一杯？“Dan有些困惑地重复了一遍。

“呃，肯定是不含什么酒精的东西，但是我带了PS游戏机放在酒店房间……？”

Daniel的眼睛里重燃起了一些光芒，“是不是在等一个FIFA大佬虐你？”

Max点了点头，唇角重新挂上了微笑。

“那我们说定了？”

“是呗。”Dan耸了耸肩，他苦涩的表情总算有了点松动。

“好，晚点见。”Max走回车库，他能感觉到Dan的视线看着自己的背影。

这个场景显得有些可笑，尤其可笑——Max布置好了酒店的房间，坐在椅子上等待Daniel的到来。

酒店的房间很小，仅有的电视正对着床，他们可以坐在床上打游戏。

Max甚至把床又铺了一遍，翻平了每一处褶角，他从不记得自己这么殷勤地等一个客人。

房间的寂静被打破了，Max看了看，找到了声音的源头。

是一条短信消息的提醒音，他从茶几上拿过自己的手机，发现是Dan发给第二张SIM卡上的。

_你在吗？_

_我可能要问你点意见_

意见？

可是等Max要回复过去时，又有其他的声音响起，是从门口传来的敲门声。

Max把手机塞进牛仔裤的后袋里，走到了门口。

“晚上好。”Dan报以一个微笑问候，从年轻的荷兰人身边穿过。

Max顺手关上了门，澳洲人指了指床，除了阳台上的单人沙发椅之外唯一可以坐下的地方。

“随意一点，没关系。”

Dan照做了，他倒头躺在Max花了很久精心铺好的床垫上。

“你要喝点什么吗？”

Dan笑了一下，“刚才有人说要和我‘喝一杯’……？”

Max也笑着点点头，“我就知道你是为了喝酒才来的。”

他从小冰箱里拿出了两瓶不含酒精的啤酒，递了一瓶给自己的队友。

“干杯！”Dan碰了一下他们两人的瓶。

“敬什么呢？”

“呃……”澳洲人停顿了一下。

“敬未来！”Max说着夸张的祝词，然后忍不住笑了出来。

“敬未来！”Dan好笑地模仿了他，呷了一口啤酒。

Max坐在他的队友旁边，把手柄递到了他空着的那只手里。

“打FIFA吗？”

“开始吧。”

Daniel其实根本不可能“虐”到Max，理所当然，因为Max几乎一有空就黏在这个游戏上面。

过了大概一个小时，Dan放下手柄然后躺了下去，疲惫地叹了口气。

“我得休息一会。”

Dan闭上眼假装发出打呼噜的声音，Max不由得笑了出来。

整个场景充斥着诡异的和平。

荷兰人低头看着他把自己脸上的一缕深色卷发吹走，又陷进柔软的床铺里装睡。

Max清了清嗓，别开了引人遐想的视线，把脑子里不该存在的东西全部都推开。

他再次望向澳洲人的时候，Dan坐了起来。

那对深色的瞳仁熠熠生辉。

Max有点接不上呼吸。

Dan想说什么，但是Max先开口打断了他，“等我一下！”

像是被踩了尾巴的猫，他从床上跳下来一路冲到了厕所。Max转身把门锁上，他靠在墙上做了两个深呼吸，忍住自己想撞墙的冲动。

总结一下，他现在进了一步（让Dan不再那么难过），但是退了两大步（还是没有告诉Dan关于自己在用第二张SIM卡和他聊天的事，更糟的是发现自己还在暗恋他）。

Max紧闭上眼，打开水龙头往脸上拍了一点冷水。

_真他妈见鬼。_

震动突然从屁股后面传来，Max吓了一跳，他小心地从口袋里摸出手机。

_我发现个事。_

Max向门看去，好像只要盯得够久，他就可以透视。

他无法克制自己打字的手还有一些颤抖： **是什么？**

_我不知道_

_这几周来，我第一次感觉好点了_

Max的心跳得太快，他怕要是跳得再响一些，Dan就会在房间的另一头听到什么动静。

**发生了什么事吗？**

_我现在和我朋友在一块_

Max盯着这行字看了一会，大脑已经无法再思考，他看着那个自己等待了太久才得到的词。

_也没有，就是个同事_

然后一切在顷刻消散了。

**别的模特吗？**

_对_

**你开心最重要**

Max在等Dan回复的时候，有点紧张地看了一眼厕所的门。

_要是这样的好事多几次就好了_

**可能比你想象得更容易得到**

Max发完短信之后赶紧走了出去。

他看得见Dan手里仍然拿着手机，让Max感觉有点恍惚。

_这么近，却又那么远。_

就今天来说，Daniel还挺开心。他第一次在这几周里感觉 _好点_ ，而且是因为Max的原因。

Max多希望自己可以和Dan说实话，告诉他自己也同样喜欢他们两人共度的这段时间——虽然Max的愉快心情可能更多是源于其他的理由。

一个永远只有Max才知道的理由。

“在给人发短信吗？”Max知道自己在冒险，但他内心的某处还是想试一试。

澳大利亚人的脸上露出了一个明亮的微笑，他点点头。

那就到这里吧，Max想。

“继续玩吗？”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**我今天上班太糟心了**

Max在回摩纳哥的路上，Daniel没有和他一起，因为他说想回去陪几天家人和朋友。

_怎么啦？_

Max咬着嘴唇，他要怎么组织语言才不那么明显？

**我本来是要给老板送两份文件，结果在去的路上撞到一个傻逼同事，“不小心”把他的咖啡全撒在我的文件上。**

_靠，那太难受了_

**谁说不是啊**

_那人有受到处分吗？_

**我和他私下说了这件事，但是我那时态度不是很好。关键是还被我老板看到了，给我好好上了一课，讲了一大堆团结合作有利于工作环境的屁话**

_团队合作确实挺重要的_

Max笑了一下。

**除非你同事是个憨批**

_确实_

是不是能借这个机会，在他不起疑心的情况下探探他的口风？

**你听着好像很熟练的样子。你同事怎么样啊？**

_有时候挺难搞的。你懂得，模特圈。为了外表和衣服，勾心斗角已经是家常便饭了。_

**哈哈可以想象**

_不可能，你根本想象不到LOL. 最糟的几次，比如今天，我们就有人差点打起来。_

Max想笑但又呛了一下，最后无奈地锤了锤胸口。

**肉搏战吗？好像很有趣。**

_一点也不，蠢死了。_

Max不太同意，但他没说什么。

**所以你从来不和同事做朋友吗？过得不容易啊**

_不是这么说，有几个人性格很好。但你要说交心的……我说不上来_

Max揉了一把自己的脸，继续打字。

**你昨天不是和一个同事在一起吗？**

_对，他人就挺好的_

Daniel的话让他感到心头一暖，但在深处的某个地方却为自己的谎言感到恶心。

过了两天，Max坐在阳台上眺望着远方的海景，惬意地泯了一口咖啡。十一月带着微风吹过蒙特卡洛这座城市，令人心旷神怡。

但赛季没有彻底结束，还有最后一场在阿布扎比的比赛。Max仍然要去争取积分、获得排名，为了所有关心他的人们。所以，现在还不能松懈。

但是除此之外，身边的氛围已经进入了赛季结束的样子。享受家中片刻的宁静——实在是太过难得——Max感觉压力从肩上慢慢被卸走。

只要再跑一场，就到了冬歇期，再一场他就可以回到家人的身边，好好地留些时间陪伴亲朋好友。

再跑一场，他就可以结束这个既成功又挫败的赛季。

他对2019有夺冠的期望。

红牛在媒体面前许下了承诺，要说2019年Max对于拥有梅奔和法拉利那个级别的车跑比赛不期待，那肯定是假的。

但最后一个问题在他的心底冒出：雷诺会是那个“鸡头凤尾“吗？他们甚至会接近现在领跑的三巨头吗？

Max还没有仔细和Daniel谈过关于他要离开红牛的理由。一个队伍总是有好有坏，但红牛至少还有站在领奖台的机会。但是雷诺？他不敢肯定。

虽然Dan有告诉过他，自己想做出一点改变还有他的心中那些不快。有些时代总要结束，而他要踏上新的起点……

但是 _为什么_ ？这个问题总是在荷兰人的脑中挥之不去。

安静在一瞬间被打破，Max放在大腿上的手机亮了一下。

_我到摩纳哥了_

Max眨了眨眼。一下，两下，然后第三下。Daniel肯定是到了。他可能就在自己现在坐的地方的楼下的两层。

**所以咧？**

_你不是在摩纳哥吗？_

Max感觉自己一下子头昏脑涨，他克制住了自己想要从栏杆上翻下去的冲动，因为他感觉Dan大概甚至会目击自己坠楼。他要怎么办？用一个谎来圆另一个？

**对，我是住在那里**

这话说得有点含糊。

_我看到有个万圣节派对_

_明天晚上。你想来吗？_

Max呛了一下差点打翻了自己的咖啡。他暂时还不能让Daniel戳破自己的这一连串谎言。

**你现在人在蒙特卡洛？**

_不是很明显吗？_

万圣节派对？可是万圣节不是，两周之前的事了？

_来嘛，这种主题派对很有趣的_

**不是我想要的有趣**

_那你觉得什么有趣？_

Max慢慢开始慌了起来。Dan就不会轻易地绕过这件事了是吧？

**发短信？**

_Lol._

**但说真的，我不喜欢去派对**

_我猜也是。那你想单独出去玩吗？我今天一天都有空_

哎，天啊。这事真见鬼。Max究竟做错了什么，何德何能要承受这样的事？但是他选择性遗忘了这一切祸端的开始是自己挑起来的。

**算了，派对就派对吧**

在派对上见面总比和Daniel两个人私下面对面的好，他还能想借口不去派对，但私人约会就没那么容易逃走了。

_太好啦！我一会给你发地址。_

Max把脸埋进手里，从牙齿缝里挤出一声低吼，要是Dan这会也在他的阳台上也许还能听到。但Dan绝对会听到接下来Max用力地拍了一下桌子，把咖啡也震翻了。

一天的时间。他只有一天来解决这件事。

两个选择：去那个派对，然后把所有真相都告诉Dan，澳洲人对 _他_ 生气 _，_ 大发雷霆。或者不去那个派对，编一些没什么信服力的借口，然后Daniel就会对这个他全心全意信任的 _陌生人_ 生气。

Max又发泄般的吼了一声，下巴压在了小臂上。

他早就应该把告诉Dan真相，早在他把没有告诉任何人的秘密告诉自己的时候，就该提醒他关于匿名聊天的隐私安全性。但是Max太沉迷于两人这段在短信上建立的友谊，Daniel也或多或少被影响了。

Max知道自己应该去做对的事，把这个虚假的泡泡亲手捏碎，但他又知道自己绝不可能这么做。他要好好地想一会。也许他可以想出一个办法，来避免毁掉这段得来不易的脆弱关系。

真相只会让Daniel更孤单，不是吗？

Max决定去跑一圈步，在锻炼的时间里，好好地理一下头绪。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

他感觉自己的胸口传来一阵莫名的钝痛，Max不得不绕着港口跑了两圈才返回公寓。除了疲劳感，这通慢跑什么用处也没有，他的大脑还是一团浆糊，问题绕着问题就像咒语缠在他的头上。

Max想抄公园的一条小路回去，结果因为走神没有注意到地上盘踞的一条树根后刺，被狠狠绊了一跤。

这一下摔得很重，Max在心里骂了一句，但是有什么东西随之掉在了他的头上，顺着脸颊滑进了手心。

因为异物感，Max本能地想要丢掉手里的东西，这小小的物体的光滑表面闪烁了一下，倒映出了十一月美丽的阳光。

他现在才认出这样东西是三只榛子，被一根树枝串在了一起。

Max从来不是很感性的人，但他的注意力被吸引去了足足好几分钟，来回在手里拨弄这几只榛子，把它们放在太阳底下研究如何折射出最好看的光线。

他抬头看了看头顶的树，却再也没有找到其他同样的榛子。再说榛子通常不是长在灌木丛里的吗？

Max皱了皱眉头，还是把这些榛子带走了。

回到家之后，他随手把榛子丢在了卧室的床头柜上。

没到第二天，Max就忘记了这件事，因为他有了其他令人抓狂的烦恼。

Daniel把活动地址和时间发了过来，而距上面所写的时间只有两个小时了。Max现在必须做出决定了，他心底也知道自己除了拒绝别无选择。

要是真的同意，就得把Carlos或者别的Daniel敬重的人一起叫去，至少那样自己不用当什么袭击案件的目击证人了。

倒也不会到那种程度，可能。

但Max突然想起Dan双眼中沉淀的孤独。还有他拒绝告诉Max自己有多难受，Max又是怎么玩弄他的信任这些事。

也许一个月，也许三个月，Dan就不会那么在乎了。既然他们在阿布扎比站之后就不用再进一间车库，关系坏点又能怎么样呢？谁也不能逼迫他俩非得亲密无间不可，同时也意味着他再也没有机会弥补这段关系了。

Max慌了，不停地在房间里踱步，一路踹开了几双散落在地上的鞋子，又愤怒地把抱枕丢向客厅的另一头。

他应该发短信告诉Dan自己去不了派对了。他可以随便编一个合理的借口，然后保证下次还有机会。多多少少能给Max争取一些时间，Dan到时会进入休假期，也就是他留在红牛的最后几天。

那就按照这个计划进行。

Max跌跌撞撞地冲向房间里寻找手机。

天啊，他多希望有其他的可能。他不想让澳大利亚人在期待了这么久之后等来的却只有失望，他想要参加那个派对。

他推开了卧室的门，却无端停下了脚步。

Max真心地希望有第三个选择。

他走向衣柜想要从外套里摸出手机，结果碰到了陌生的触感。

Max找到了一套狮子的玩偶装，整齐地摆在衣柜上。全身的衣服还包含了一个毛茸茸的头套，亮橙色的鬃毛看起来挺可爱。

他环视打量了一圈，甚至去检查了一下自己是不是忘了锁上大门，但他没找到一样可疑的东西。但当他回到卧室的时候，Max看见一个榛子掉在了地上，肯定是刚才自己急匆匆进门时碰到了。

他捡起这枚榛子，然后发现之前闪耀着的亮光消失了。Max有点困惑地看着它。

到底都发生了什么？

Max重新看向那套玩偶装，安静地叠在柜子上，占据着 _不_ 属于它的地方。

这不正是他所要的吗？一个选择——既可以参加派对，Dan又不会认出他。

Max赶紧把服装穿了起来，拉过自己的牛仔裤和t恤，再戴上了狮子头套。

在这件装束里面有点难以呼吸，但好在没有视线受阻。这个世界上绝对不可能有人猜出这件衣服下到底是谁。

Max跑到镜子面前照了一下。

太好了，完美。

这套玩偶装虽然丑得一言难尽，又笨拙得要命，但非常适合眼下的情况。Max满意地点点头。

这就是他所要的。

Max看了一下手表。

在出门之前他把手表摘了下来。虽然手表已经被严实地藏在了衣服爪子里，但是Max不想因为这种小事而暴露了自己。

Max穿了一双普通的运动鞋，又喷上了Vic给自己买的古龙香水，他确认再三自己从来没有在Dan面前用过这支。

两个小时后，Max踏进了约定好的酒吧里，他不知道是自己跳个不停的心脏还是实在太过吵闹的重低音让他的身体砰砰震个不停。90年代的音乐大声地播放着，Max付完了入场费——包括在摩纳哥，他也有许多年不需要这么做了——他立刻被奇装异服的人群淹没了。僵尸、女巫和皮肤的温度都前仆后继地贴了上来。

造雾干冰机的味道飘进了鼻腔里，灯光闪烁着时不时照亮酒吧，偶尔还带着雷声。

Max半弯着腰穿过人群，总算找到了一个相比之下比较安静的地方。他终于可以从这件厚重的玩偶服里摸出自己的手机，几条短信跳在屏幕上。

_一想到能见到你就很兴奋_

_不过先说清楚，我其实不是维密模特。_

Max笑了出来，他摇摇头，在输入框里打下回复。

**啊啊啊？原来你不是吗？我的世界瞬间灰暗了**

_我真诚地向您道歉:)_

**我觉得你 肯定是**

Max突然想到如果他们俩从没见过面，是没法认出对方的，他们当然也没有互相交换过照片，因为某些原因：

Max是害怕Dan认出自己，而Dan，可能也一样，在某种程度的一样。

**我要怎么认出你？**

_哦，你绝对可以。别担心。_

Max不知道怎么回答，他下意识抬起头在这间过于拥挤的酒吧里扫了一遍。他刚想低头再发一条消息，有什么抓住了Max的视线。

Max的感觉自己就算现在死了也值了。

就是此时此刻，Max发现自己的心脏已经不能正常工作了。他单纯平凡的人生，从今天起，将一去不复返了。

他的心脏也没有 _真的_ 停止，只是漏跳了几拍，然后又疯狂地加速。

Max唯一能做的就是目瞪口呆地望着眼前的景象，谢天谢地，还有个狮子头套盖住了他傻到家的表情。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel站在Max几米以外的地方。

他穿着一条紧到应该不合法的黑色牛仔裤，但是让Max喉咙发紧的问题不在这里。

那对白色的羽毛翅膀上坠着金银的装饰，如同神迹般覆在Dan的后背和肩膀上。

似乎这还不够，Dan穿着一件挂满了宝石的内衣，边廓用珠宝点缀。一根镶着细密钻石的金项链绕过脖子，穿过内衣，流苏从他麦色的皮肤上划过，自胸口一路淌到腹部，在腰上又缠了一圈。

Dan大大方方地穿着这身衣服，愉快的笑容似乎要点亮整间屋子。翅膀让他难以穿过人海，不过他抓住了所有人的目光，人群自然而然地为他让出了位置。

维多利亚秘密的模特。

确实有够秘密。

与此同时，Max还在努力地呼吸。他盯着Daniel，睁大了眼睛处于震惊的状态，他舔了舔发干的嘴唇，总算缓过神来。

Daniel没有特意往哪里走，他停在舞池的中央环顾四周，然后拿出了自己的手机。

Max的手机震了一下。

_看到我了没？_

Max愣愣地点了点头，然后他才想起Dan根本看不到。

**看到了。**

_你喜欢吗？哈哈_

老天，Dan的脑子里到底在想什么？他知道自己这身打扮对Max造成了什么后果吗？他知道这对Max的 _身_ 心产生了怎样的影响吗？

Dan是 _故意_ 穿得这么性感，还是他只是觉得好玩根本没想过这回事？

Max拿出了自己所有的勇气，做了一个深呼吸，走到了舞池里。

“我喜欢。”

Dan转过身来眨了眨眼，表情里充满了好奇。

Max试过了。这个又大又重的狮子头套让他看起来像某个棒球比赛的吉祥物，同样也把他的声音变得低沉模糊，Dan没什么可能听出来。

尤其是还有吵闹的90年代音乐在背景放着。

靠着Dan这么近让Max感觉更加糟糕。

澳大利亚人的眼睛明亮起来，毫无预兆地把Max拽进怀抱里，Max甚至可以感觉到内衣上的钢筋戳到了自己的胸口。面对这样热情的Daniel Ricciardo，他不知道自己除了把下巴贴在他肩上回抱过去以外，还能做什么？

“我真的很开心你遵守约定来了！”Dan朝着Max的耳旁大喊，或者他认为这个毛茸茸的狮子头下靠近耳朵的地方。

Dan向后退了一步来打量Max，他没有忍住在头套下对着自己的队友偷笑。

他点点头表示回应，然后把笑意使劲地咽了下去。

“你OK吗？”Dan低头看了一眼自己，“是不是有点过分了？”然后抬起头咧开了一个有点尴尬的微笑。

实在太他妈的超过了。

“有点过分”？Daniel知道Max正因为这套装扮而面临着人生有史以来的最大危机吗？

Max没有回答，Dan又向前走了一步，把嘴唇贴向狮子头套，“你应该已经发现我不是维密模特了。要是你已经认出我来了，我想说，我们之前的关系没有变，好吗？”

Dan似乎叹了一口气，但Max想也有可能是从音乐中传出来的声音。

“无论如何，我很高兴能见到你 _本人_ 。”Dan把句尾的两个音节用反问的语气提出，他歪了歪脑袋。

这下好了。

Dan会误以为Max是为了澳洲人的身份而感到局促和紧张，好像Max不知道他是什么人，而谁又会站在他面前似的。

Max倒 _确实是_ 紧张得不行，但原因绝不是这个。

Max想告诉Dan没有关系，他想告诉对方所有没法在其他场合说出来的话，但他的嘴唇只是紧闭在了一起，大脑负责理智的部分把那些话全都密封在了喉咙。

但是Dan实在有些过于兴奋，所以没有注意到Max内心的挣扎和纠结。当他握住Max的手轻捏了一下的时候，Max差点跳起来。

“跳舞吗？”

Max点头同意，他开始感谢自己最近在颈部训练的努力，因为这个头套动起来得有100公斤重。

Dan笑了一下，这次对方的手伸过来的时候，Max感觉熟悉了很多，他由着Dan把自己拉向DJ的方向。

Max在转换的间隙中隐约听出了背景里放着《Broken》这首歌，他们两个人现在站得有些太近了，近到Dan的内衣又在不断擦过Max的胸口。

感谢这个狮子头，Dan看不出他藏在头罩下面的脸红。

“你不怎么爱说话吗？”Dan靠了过来，轻柔地笑着。

Max清了清嗓，点点头。

“我还有点迷糊。”

“因为我穿的衣服吗？”

Max又点了点头。

“我本来在想你会喜欢的。“Dan有点狡黠地眨了眨眼，Max的呼吸加快了。Dan在和他调情吗？

Max感觉有一团难以名状的火从自己的身体里烧出来。

Dan这套衣服基本上是半裸，而他在期待Max会喜欢？

不，不是的。

他是在期待那个 _匿名的、陌生的_ 网友，会喜欢。

那个人不是Max，不是辜负了Daniel的信任的叛徒。

“你还打算……”Dan指了指狮子头，“把它脱了吗？”

Max犹豫地摇头，年长的车手大笑起来。

“来吧，我知道你不是六十岁的老变态。”

Max感觉到Dan拍了拍自己的背。

“要不你就真的是个六十岁老变态，但我也不介意啦。”Dan捶了一下Max的肩膀。

“别害羞了！我也想看看你！”

_你不会想的。_

“晚点吧。”Max下意识后退了一步，Dan好像也不再紧咬不放。

“那你不准反悔！”

酒精。

Max比以前的任何一刻都需要酒精。

“我请你喝两杯吧！”他喊道，试图盖过音乐的响声。

“再好不过了！”

他们穿过人群走到吧台前，比舞池安静了许多，也有位置可以坐下。Max给两人的啤酒买单，走回座位递了一杯给Dan。

Dan笑着和他碰了一下杯。

“敬那个给错你号码的姑娘。”他一口气喝完了大半杯，打了个响亮的嗝。

有远见的Max则给自己插了根吸管，他的狮子头让他根本没法直接倒着喝。

Dan这副景象逗乐了。

“那么，”澳洲人的视线在Max的玩偶装上打量，“你现在能脱掉了吗？”

“不能。”听到Max的话，Dan翻了一个白眼，他看起来有点疑惑。

“为什么？你没那么害羞吧？”

Max耸了耸肩，因为他答不上来，他不知道该说什么好让自己的借口听起来不那么蠢到家。

“你真的在害羞！”

Dan又喝了一口，才把杯子放下。

“没关系的，我就是那个我嘛。”

 _不仅仅是“那个你”_ ，Max想着，但他没有说一句话。他的注意力被Dan深棕色的瞳仁勾走了，他是不是还涂了眼线啊？

Max差点被啤酒呛住，Dan好心地替他顺了顺气。

“好点吗？”

Max沉默地点点头。

“我以为你不会来了，”Dan的语气低沉下去，好像是在为他这样的想法感到惭愧，“你看，我们俩同时在一个地方的几率能有多大呢？”

Max羞愧得想把眼睛闭上然后再也不要睁开。

“我还是要道歉，之前骗了你。”澳大利亚的人喃喃道，Max此时感觉更加不适了。

“没事的。”Max感觉自己的血液都冲上了耳朵。

Dan的手伸过来，碰到自己时，Max瑟缩了一下，但他还是执意握住了Max的手腕。

“对不起，”歉意从他的眼神里流露，他开口，“我想解释。”

Dan深吸了一口气，他的胸口起伏着，“真的很抱歉我没有告诉你我的真实身份。如果你是因为这个原因感到不适应，我郑重地向你道歉。”

Dan又指了一下那个狮子头罩，他有点无力地扯了一下嘴角，担忧在眸中挥散不去。

“我……我不希望你误会，可能有些人是会在路上认出我，但是我绝对不是什么特殊的人。我只是一个普通人。”

Max狠狠咬着自己的舌头，甚至有些血腥味泛到了鼻腔里。

“行啦，总之我就是想说，拜托，拜托你不要因为这件事烦恼。我……”Dan小心地看了一眼Max（或者说，狮子头）。Max在想要是Dan真的已经习惯于和匿名的朋友分享自己的生活的话，自己戴着这个笨的要死的头套的时候，Dan是不是会更容易地说出自己的感受。

“那么……”Dan突然向自己伸出了手，“我是Daniel，Danny，Dan，你想怎么叫都行。”

Max突然紧张起来，他意识到自己也得说出自己的名字。

“你叫……？”

Max假装自己没有听到这个问题。

“很高兴认识你，Mr.……”

沉默在两人之中无声地散播，Max最终从口袋里摸出手机然后开始打字。Dan疑惑地看着他，直到他感觉自己的手机震动了一下。

**很抱歉我做了这么多奇怪的事**

**一下子我有点接受不过来**

**我没有不喜欢你**

Max有些试探地看向对方，等待他的反应。

他知道Dan笑起来能有多开心，做了这么多年的队友，Dan的笑容已经是一件习以为常的事了。但是现在澳大利亚人脸上的笑容，似乎带着一点其他的意义。

他抿了抿嘴，然后开始回复。

_要是你能把那个讨厌的头套脱了，我就原谅你_

**晚点吧**

“晚点吧。” Dan的嘴唇轻轻摩挲这几个字，无声地读出了短信。

_晚点是多晚？_

_再跳两支舞之后吗？_

Max实在不想再去跳舞了，他觉得光是坐着就很累人，但Dan眨了眨眼对他露出了一个笑容。

“求你啦？”Dan的邀请把Max没说出口的拒绝全部融化了。

Dan拽着他的手腕把他重新拉回了舞池，90年代的音乐从音响里炸出刺耳的旋律。

作为一个90后半代出生的人，Max不太能找到自己对于背景乐共鸣，对于Dan这样一个喜欢后核澳洲乐队的人来说，他也很怀疑Dan是不是享受这种音乐。可是当鼓点敲进身体里的时候，感觉还不算太差。

Max的跳舞技术实在够呛，Dan可能也没好到哪里去，但他并不在乎。

他用力拍着荷兰人的肩膀，“来嘛，玩得开心点！”

他们确实很开心。

Max发现自己已经有很久没有疯得这么尽兴了。他看着Dan在自己面前跳舞，两人的身体偶尔互相碰到，那双大到离谱的翅膀总是戳到Max。就算让Max现在去跑一场比赛也没法比。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

接下来放的这首歌是某个版本的《Ti amo》，Max不知道也不是很有必要知道是谁唱的。

Dan温柔地笑了起来，过于夸张地影响着Max的心跳。

“你知道我有意大利血统吗？”

Max有点发愣地点点头，看着Dan牵起自己的双手，或者说，双爪，然后在他的怀中转了一圈，用跑调到没边的声音跟着音乐一起唱起来（万幸都被背景乐本身盖住了）。

Dan又转了一圈，两人兜兜转转地绕在了一块，Max的背正抵着Dan的胸口。呼吸从颈下传来，他们的手十指交叉地握在自己身前。

穿着这套玩偶服已经让Max感觉热得要命，但是在Dan的拥抱中，每一根血管中的血液都沸腾了。

身后的人大笑时，震动从胸腔一路攀上Max的脊椎。Dan慢慢靠了过来，把他的额头贴在Max的背上，仍然没有理由地轻笑着。

突然之间，Max感觉自己呼吸喘不上来，他浑身的器官都在叫嚣，好像它们都抗议罢工了。他想试着换嘴吸气，但心跳随之越来越快，呼吸的速度难以跟上。周遭的一切都开始天旋地转，他的双腿有些发软，Dan离自己还是很近， _太_ 近了一点。

他挣脱开Dan的手臂，踉跄地跌进人群之中，在嫌恶的目光和黏腻的肉体里寻找出口。

_呼吸呼吸呼吸呼吸呼吸呼吸呼吸呼吸_

Max不敢回头看，他加快了步伐，推走了一个挡路的德古拉，绕开了一副骨架。他在走廊里奔跑起来，最后，终于，感受到了摩纳哥的晚风。

他做了个深呼吸，第二个，第三个，但总觉得氧气没有填进肺里。Max有点慌乱，意识到自己刚才紧张到过呼吸了。

Max走到了街角的某处，背靠着石砖，望向夜空。

他闭上了眼。

回家的路变得很漫长，Max不敢把头套摘下来，生怕有人认出他或者对着他拍照。那他今天的努力就全部白费了。

打开公寓门的一瞬间，他感觉自己跑了一场全程马拉松。不适感来自隐隐作痛的肺和汗流浃背的皮肤，夜晚的气温却凉到让人手脚发冷。

Max脱下这身厚重的玩偶服时，心脏还在如擂鼓般锤动，他走向了浴室。

温暖的水流淌过肩颈和背部，舒缓了绷紧的肌肉，Max低下头，一只手按着瓷砖好支撑自己的身体。

Max本不想要回忆起Daniel。

但是在这样惬意的水温下，放空的大脑自然而然地就模糊起来。

他到底在他妈的干什么？

参加这个派对从一开始就是一个错误恐怖的念头。

和Dan变得亲密起来只会把原本复杂的事态搞得更糟。

天，整件事情朝着不可控的方向发展下去，他想起Dan靠在自己身后的那些温热的呼吸，还有他几乎贴上来的身体。

Max还记得那个感觉，只差一点他就可以转过身把Daniel拉进怀抱里。他可以想象对方悸动的心跳传达到自己的胸口。

但万一Dan发现了Max这些天来的所作所为呢？

他摇摇头，背贴在了淋浴间的墙上。

对于Dan来说，Max只是个陌生人。

一个背叛了他信任的陌生人。

只有告诉Dan真相才能解决所有的问题。但考虑过所有的可能性，Max也不会这么做。

感官有些麻木了，Max走出了淋浴室，套上了一条宽松的裤子和红牛的T恤。他现在只想倒头就睡。

Max不得不在下半夜无视他的手机发出的声音，也许应该在下半辈子都无视它，但他起身去厨房里倒水的时候，余光瞟到了屏幕上弹出的通知。

一条来自Dan的短信。

没什么大事，他预料到了这个情况。

但Max突然皱起了眉，他发现Dan不是把短信发到了他第二张SIM卡上，而是发给了“Max Verstappen”的号码。

他的心跳又不由得加速了。Max望向门口的挂钟，已经凌晨1点10分了。在这样的时间，Dan会给他发什么信息？

_你在家吗？_

Max回复消息的下一秒，他的门铃就可疑地响了起来。

他的手里还拿着手机，另一只手去打开了门，呆呆地看着眼前的情况。

Daniel还穿着早先那条牛仔裤，但是上身套了一件低领的黑T，翅膀也摘掉了。

没有任何痕迹指向澳洲人一小时前参加的活动。

Max感觉两人的对视持续了一万年，他的心跳到了喉咙口，但脸却苍白得像一张纸。

害怕和心虚分布在他身上的每一根神经里，Max只能狠狠地把它们咽下去。

Dan有些抱歉地笑了一下，这熟悉的笑容让Max缓过来一些。所以可以肯定的是，Dan不是过来杀他灭口的。

但他不可能会知道那件事的。

“我……”年长的车手张了张嘴，但没有继续说下去，他拘谨地站在门口，挠了挠鼻子。Dan别开了视线，耸了耸肩，“我大概不应该来这里。”

Max向前抢了一步，他下意识地想要去拽住Daniel的手臂，好不让他离开。“别啊！你怎么了？”

他停顿了一下，收回了手，“抱歉，这么做不太好。我的意思是：我能帮到你什么吗？”

Dan的目光重新回到了两人之间，他似乎在去留的决定上犹豫不决。

他有些好奇地看向Max的表情，荷兰人为此感觉无地自容，好像他透过Max的眼睛已经看透了所有的秘密。

“我只是想找点事好让我分散注意力……”Daniel有点扭捏的说了出来，Max睁大了眼睛。

Dan大笑起来，“不是！不是那个意思！”

他笑了一会，表情很快又重新严肃起来。

Max叹了口气，压制住了几乎要浮到胸口的罪恶感。

“进来吧，Dan.”

他站到了过道的一边让出位置，在Daniel感激的目光下惭愧不已。

两人在没有开灯的厨房里看着对方，微妙的气氛蔓延开来，Max决定把水槽上的小灯打开。“你要喝什么吗？我这有……”Max打开了冰箱，“呃，水？”

“我喝水就行。谢谢你，Max.”

Max很享用这点。

每次Dan在对他说话的时候，都会叫他的名字。

荷兰人倒了两杯白水。

“我们还是去客厅吧？你可以说说……”Max停顿了一下，“你可以告诉我发生了什么事，要让你在这个点来找我？”

Dan点点头，拿着水杯跟了过去。 

Max家的沙发不算大，他们两人一人坐在一端。

Daniel把脚放在了坐垫上，手里紧紧地圈着一个抱枕。

“你冷吗？”Max没等他回答就递过去了一张毯子。

“谢啦。”Dan的笑容显得很无力。

“那么……”Max终于开口，他紧张地攥着手里的那杯水。

“那么……”Dan跟着说了一遍，但随之叹了一口气。他抓了抓自己的后颈，显出为难的神色。

“我大概需要人替我出个主意。”

“主意……”Max重复道，“我的？”

“也不非得是你，我是想找个朋友一起。我俩是朋友，对吧？”Dan的嘴角抽动了一下，带着一点悲伤。

Max低下头，指甲狠狠地掐进了手掌里，他开口时声音有些走调。

“是，你说吧。”

Dan做了个深呼吸。

“我接下来要跟你说的事，你肯定会觉得很傻。你也肯定要说对于我们这样的人来说，这事简直傻透了。但是我……”Dan停下了，他的眼神失去了焦点。

与此同时，Max不安地扭动了几下，如坐针毡。

“Dan，”他说道，“我完全不知道你在说些什么。”

谎言的滋味灼痛了他的唇舌，但Max庆幸自己仍然保持着正直的表情。

“对，对，没错。不好意思。”

Dan在沙发上换了个姿势，思考着如何组织自己的语言。

“事情是这样的，两个月之前，好像？有个人不小心发错了一条短信给我，然后我们就开始聊起来了。”

“不小心？”Max着急地咬到了自己的舌头，拼命忍住了叫出声的冲动。

Daniel点头，“他好像是被约会对象给错了号码还是什么的。”

Max没有回应，Dan继续说了下去。

“一开始只是随便聊聊，没什么事发生，偶尔发点笑话或者段子，抱怨一下工作之类的。”

Max感觉自己在听Dan说话的时候，脑中响着徘徊不去的警钟声。

“但是时间一天天过去，对话就开始接触到私人的部分了。和一个根本不认识我也不可能见到我的人说心里话会更容易一些，你懂我的意思吗？”

Max的喉咙发紧，“一个不知道你身份的人。”

澳洲人看向他，“没错，他不知道我是谁，我做什么，还有红牛发生的那些破事。我感觉我……”

Dan垂下了肩膀，说道：“我感觉我有点忘乎所以了。”

“忘乎所以？”

Dan苦笑了一下。

“我和他分享秘密的时候感到毫无压力，不仅如此，他……我不知道……他好像完全明白我的处境和心情，你了解吗？”

_噢，相信我，我太了解了。_

“我大概理解你的意思。”

“这件事……他已经影响到我了。”

现在，Max感觉自己浑身像着火一样烫。

“那……那我能够怎么帮你呢？”他有所保留地询问，埋头喝了一口水。

Dan眨眨眼，摇了摇头，“我也不知道。”

“那今天出了什么事吗？如果什么都没发生，你就不会在这里，对吗？”

Max希望Dan没有听出他语气中的苦涩。

“我们两人想见一面，”Dan的声音渐渐小了下去，Max过了几秒才发现澳洲人似乎是在害羞。“我是说，我们俩确实见面了。”

“怎么见？”

Dan的眼神有些躲闪。

“他说他住在摩纳哥。所以我约他一起去一个万圣节派对。”

“那他去了吗？”

Dan回答得很快：“去了。”

“后来怎么了？”

“他穿着一件玩偶服，头上戴了一个巨大的狮子头罩。没人能看清他的脸，他也不想摘下来。”

Max看向自己手指甲在手心里刻下的印记。

“为什么？”

Dan花了好几秒才开口：“他可能是认出我了，然后慌了。”

Max揉了揉脸。

“我觉得可以理解。他之前一直不知道你是名人吗？”

“我不认为我们是‘名人’，Max.”

尽管气氛有些紧张，但Max还是翻了一下白眼。

“不，他不知道。”

“你 _之前_ 是怎么跟他说的？”

Dan的脸颊开始泛红，Max感觉自己心跳快了一拍。

“这是我和他之间的一个梗。我不会告诉你的！”

荷兰人举起双手投降，等他的队友继续说下去。

“听起来很蠢，我既没有见过他的脸，也从来不认识他……但我感觉我们之间有所联系。好像是在那一刻，我们注定要遇见。”

Max呛了一下，引来了Dan的注意。

“真的很蠢，我说过了。”

Max看着Dan，对方露出失望的表情。

“我不觉得蠢。”

Max真心地这么想，但他要怎么向Daniel解释，他应该怎么做才能把这些错综复杂的烂摊子美化？

“我搞砸了所有的事！”Dan突然大声地总结，深棕色的眼睛里溢出了愤怒。

“一开始没有告诉他我的身份，就是我最大的错误。他本来可以慢慢接受，要是他觉得不舒服，也可以早点说出来。结果，我把这一大堆事实推到了他的面前，强迫他承受。难怪他要逃开我。”

 _唉，Daniel_ ，Max想。

Dan才是那个被莫名其妙地扔下的人，他却因此无比自责？他不应该在把那个人骂到狗血淋头才对吗？

“即使这样，你还是想原谅他？”Max有些犹豫地问，Dan抬起视线，面对着他。

“我有病，我知道。”Dan点头肯定。Max感觉自己快要被澳大利亚人吸引住了，他想轻抚Daniel的脸颊，抹去他眼底的愧疚。但他向后靠了一些，他只是想要自私地消除自己心中的后悔。

“我能理解你特别想要和那个人成为朋友，”Max慢慢地开口，“我也理解你为什么怪罪自己。但你真的没有错，Dan.”

“我还是觉得我有责任，但谢谢你说的这些话，Maxy.你这几年真的变了很多。”

Dan浅笑了一下，Max不知道自己应该对这句话作何反应。

他年轻又莽撞的队友眼里所装载的更多情绪，Dan永远不会看见。

“那你现在打算怎么办呢？”Max问道，十指交叉在身前。

Dan深色的瞳仁亮了一下，甚至可以看见想法在他的眼前划过，“我现在就给他发短信！告诉他我明天和他再见一面，把话说清楚！”

Max看着Dan拿出手机开始打字，冷汗从额头渗了出来，他有点慌张。

慌张在一瞬间变成了恐怖，Max看到自己的手机还放在茶几上。

几秒之后，澳洲人发号了短信，桌子上的手机屏幕亮了起来。

Dan的视线没有看过来。

Max伸出手，差点被绊倒，在Dan看清手机上是自己的名字之前，把手机抢了过来。

“我爸！”Max申明，脸红得要命。

“你爸？”Dan的问句中满是疑惑。

反应快！不要做出可疑的行为！

“对，可能是Vic和他下周去阿布扎比的航班的事，”他挥了下手，尽量让自己看起来很冷静，但心跳已经快要撞在肋骨上，“你那个神秘的网友呢？他读了消息没有？”

质疑从Dan的脸上消失了，他看回自己的手机，摇摇头。

“还没有。”

“他也许已经睡了。”Max假装打了个哈欠。

“你说得对。我再等等吧。”

Dan笑了下：“你也累了。”

他看了下手机上的时间。

“我就先走了。谢谢你听我讲了这么多，Max.”

Dan和Max对视了一会，然后起身把沙发整理好。Max也跟着照做。

Dan在离开之前，靠在走廊上看向Max.

“还有什么事吗？”Max轻声地问道。

Dan耸耸肩，抓了一下自己的卷发。Max尽量让自己不去注意他动作时手臂上的肌肉起伏。

“抱歉我最近对你很疏远。我有点怀念我们以前玩得好的那阵子了。”

Max腼腆地笑了：“我也是，Dan.”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

阿布扎比

多么令人感慨的一个地方。

赛季的最后一场比赛无疑是特别的，无关乎赛道，阿布扎比的比赛都让人激动不已。在耀眼的聚光灯下越过终点；眼前所有的色彩都变得更加明亮；飞舞的火星则是Max最喜欢的部分。

他期待这场比赛，沐浴在热辣阳光后的起始，与日落星空下的结束。

他迫切地想要冲向2018的尾声，还有接下来的冬歇假期。

但在Max的心里，有一小部分声音挣扎着，浇灭了流窜在全身的兴奋感。

无论走到哪里都不自在，和谁说话都没有耐心。

Max知道自己没办法永远不去看Daniel的信息。

但他也并非真心想要无视这些短信。

他只是没有一丝头绪自己应该怎么回复Dan发的“求你不要讨厌我”还有“我们可以重新慢慢了解对方”类似的消息。

Max最后去买了一个新手机。

他现在可以把第二张SIM卡装进新手机里，最大程度减少了Daniel会意外发现这件事的风险，尤其是最近这种情况变得越来越多了。

赛季的最后一场比赛，同时也意味着Dan在红牛的最后一场。时间不会倒流，他们跑完这周末，一起在聚会喝上几杯，然后就结束了。

他们在红牛做队友的时光一去不返。

对于Max来说，他从来没有和Dan以外的人搭档过，也无法想象不能在休息室里看到Dan的身影。

和Pierre成为队友，所有事都会变得不一样。

Pierre没有Daniel那么有趣，或者是开朗外向。

Max会想念澳洲人在的日子，他的笑容、他的幽默、他的歌声还有他的脾性。

他知道Dan只是换去了赛场的另一头，Max还是会觉得会产生翻天覆地的变化，他不知道自己是不是准备好让Dan离开了。

也不是他能够决定的。

Daniel会离开这个队伍，而他什么也做不了。

这几周和Dan在短信上的对话让他理解了Dan离开的理由，但并不代表他认同。

他想知道Dan对于这次的改变是怎么想的。

是否有或多或少最后一刻的后悔？

是否有担心和忧虑？

是否，也许，也像Max一样感到失落，为自己离开的一切——离开Max——而感到一丝怀念？

荷兰人不敢开口问出这些话。

自从万圣节的那件事之后，他们两人就再也没有发过短信了。他不知道Daniel最近都在想什么。

Max把他的新手机在房车里藏好，塞进了一个他一直没有打开的被背包里。

这样更好让他把烦恼的事都放在一边，他已经和妹妹有几周没有见面了，而她早上刚下了飞机。

但就算Vic再努力地鼓励他——她发现了有什么不对劲——她也没有让Max真的高兴起来。

一次又一次，Max发现自己出神地盯着车库另一头的Daniel看。

他感觉自己必须抓紧每一秒看着Dan身穿红牛队服的样子，好像在这场比赛之后澳洲人就会退役。

因为他隐约就是这么认为的，不是吗？

不再和Dan一起比赛会大不相同，他不确定下个赛季两人之间还能够保持联系。

他们前几年总是为了红牛到处跑宣传，因此不得不呆在一块。要是Dan离开了红牛，这些都不复存在了。

Max感觉自己的心脏被人揉成了一团，他一想到Hulkenburg将要取代自己的位置，他们要一起拍摄官方的影片，再坐同一班航班回程。

他再也没法看见Dan在飞机上打盹，还有他醒来之后沙哑的声音。 

显然，Max的视线盯得太久以至于变得可疑。等到他回过神来的时候，他发现Dan正带着困惑的表情望向自己。

Max立刻移开了目光，莫名地敲起一叠轮胎好让自己转过身去，脸却已经变红了。

天啊，他会想念Dan. 非常地想。

周五晚上，他第一次打开了自己买的新手机，点回了他和Dan的聊天界面。

要是他没办法以Max本人直抒胸臆，为什么不干脆换个方法？

**我想你了**

只有几个字，简短却又道出了一切，像是一块重石沉在了Max的肩上，压迫着他的胸口。

他把毯子拉过头顶，等待回复，他想Dan这会是不是已经睡着了。或者早就把他的号码拉黑屏蔽，把他抛之脑后。

_我靠，等你回消息真是有够久，大哥_

Max松了一口气，向后躺了下来。

**对不起**

**我为所有的事情道歉**

_你最好是_

_我给你发的短信你一条都没回_

**对不起**

_我以为你不会再给发消息了_

**我永远不可能这么做的**

_很难说_

**你对我来说太重要了**

_这也很难说_

**是真的**

Max所说的每一句话都是真心的。

**在派对的时候……**

**我有点慌了**

_猜到了，我也得说抱歉，没有提前和你说清楚_

**不要说抱歉**

**我不应该一声不吭地就跑了**

Max在短信中找到了安全感，他不用为自己说的话感到懊恼，对吧？他可以无所顾虑地和Dan说任何事，Dan永远都不知道对方是谁。 

**你对我来说是特别的，Daniel. 我是因为感觉到了这一点才在派对上慌张了。**

消息界面显示了Dan已经读了消息却没有回复，Max继续打字。

**你离我太近了，我能感觉你的呼吸碰到了我的后颈，然后我紧张了**

**我不习惯这样**

_习惯哪样？_

**算了。你当我没说过。**

_要是我非要问呢？_

**你没有必要知道**

_可能我也紧张了_

Max抽了一口气，他坐在没开灯的房间里，紧紧看着手中发光的屏幕。

**你紧张什么？** 打字的手指有些颤抖。

_我感觉我们之间有所羁绊_

_妈的，我也不知道，我感觉命中注定我们要在那里和彼此相遇_

_听着好俗_

_我甚至不知道你喜不喜欢男的_

_对不起_

Dan的短信接二连三地发过来，Max都不知道他怎么能打这么快。他感觉自己的心脏顶着胸口，每一下跳动都有些发疼。 

**你都不知道我是谁**

_你说得对。抱歉。这些话太傻了。_

**是的**

Max咬了一下自己的舌头。

**但我大概也知道你在说什么**

_整件事就很操蛋_

Max非常之同意Daniel.

他想不到自己应该怎么回复，于是他拉到了前面的消息读了一遍又一遍。这可能吗？Dan可能会对一个 _网上认识_ 的陌生人有了感情？还是因为是 _Max_ ，他才会感受到那些联系？

过了一会，他抱着这些稀里糊涂的想法睡着了。

在赛季末站上领奖台，是Max所梦寐以求的。

越过终点线，烟花四散地炸开，目光所及之处充满着五颜六色的光与影，车在镁光灯的聚焦下变得更好看。

他享受着，呼吸着柏油路上独有的气味，混合着有些烧焦的轮胎和汽油。

他紧紧地拥抱自己的家人，举起了那个奖杯，和所有的工作人员道谢。今年最后一次在这闪光的时刻和他们一起看着烟火落下，最后一次听到在奖台上奏响国歌。

在顶楼可以看见终点线的位置，他们举行了庆功宴，音响中的音乐敲着每个人的耳膜。虽然有着“无酒精”的规则，大部分人已经喝到无暇在乎宿醉，大家都想尽兴休息几天。

灯光与星空照亮了赛道，让所有东西都看起来生机勃勃，当Max看到Daniel站在赛场边的时候，它们变得更加美丽了。

醉意开始影响Max，他有些不稳地走向Daniel，对方及时地转过身来抓住他的手臂好让他不摔跤。

Max离他那么近，那双眼睛正看着自己。

老天，这一刻Daniel是那么漂亮，他深棕色的瞳仁里藏着神秘，卷发搭在他的脸庞，眼神里充满了愉快和惊讶，还有一些荷兰人所看不出来的情感。

Max感觉自己沉溺于此，想要向前一步圈住他然后感受他的气息，重新怀抱自己在派对上所拥有过的温暖。他想起Dan拉着他跳舞的时候，两人的身体互相触碰着。他记得Dan有力的双手搭在自己的背上，呼吸和思考都在一瞬间变得空白。

他们两人的距离太近了，近到Max都不用起身，只要向前倾身几毫米，就可以亲吻对方的唇。

他需要这么做，他必须这么做，身上的每一个毛孔都在渴求着这个吻。

Dan有些急促地吐气，他的呼吸洒在Max的嘴唇上。Max看见Dan的眼睛瞪大了，两人的身体却都动弹不得。

Max想起有人曾经告诉他，在接吻前的那一刻，比接吻本身更加甜美。满怀着的期待，空气发出诱惑的邀请，时间在他们嘴唇相触的前一秒停滞。如此令人遐想又欲求不满。

Max的心跳几乎要冲出胸膛，他感觉自己马上就要晕过去。

澳洲人的眼睛睁得更大了，他向后趔了一步，惊恐又疑惑地看着Max.

Max在这样的视线下呼吸得很困难，好像有谁在他的肚子上重锤了一拳。

他转过身，飞快地逃走了。

  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Max只能等待Dan给他发消息——或者发给那个陌生人——探讨有关于那场意料之外的“事故”，但他没有。

在此以往，他们无话不谈，尤其是那些超出日常和特殊的事。而一个队友差点亲上你 _绝对是_ 一件很特殊的事。

而Dan确实注意到了Max是想要亲他，是吗？

第二天他再次见到Dan的时候，他们坐不同的航班，所以在机场前分道扬镳，场面掺杂的不仅仅是尴尬和别扭。

Dan看到了Max纠结的视线还有他紧皱的眉头，表情好像在阅读一本天书。

在进入通道之前，Max伸出了手，Dan迟疑了一下，但很快也伸出手握紧，带着他惯有的微笑。

红牛的两位车手就此分别。

看起来Dan已经不在乎那件事了，之后他们还要继续回到公司见面，做些交接工作，拍摄沙发访谈。

现如今，他们又像以前那样聊天。

Dan还是偶尔会开“维密模特”的玩笑，Max半是撒谎半是真话地透露自己的心声，在对方不起疑心的情况下尽可能聊着。

然后，Dan发了一张宣传单过来。

**这是什么？**

_圣诞派对！_

**圣诞派对？！**

Max知道这对话的结局一定不太好。

_对呀，圣诞派对。我们一起去。_

**我们……**

_没错，我们，你和我。_

_很明显呀_

**明显……**

_我想和你一起去，想再好好跟你见上一面。_

**因为上次的派对计划很成功是吗……**

_你读传单了没？这是化妆舞会的那种派对_

这真是……

Dan想得很全面。

_我俩肯定要去。你没得选。_

**你人现在甚至在摩纳哥吗？**

_嗯，我圣诞节就回家啦啦啦啦啦_

**真的？**

_也不是，可能之后会回澳洲陪下家里人，但还没想好。_

Max想拒绝。他真的是这么想。没有一条合理的理由表明他应该同意和Dan再以网友的身份见面了，但他又想象到Dan现在正在屏幕的另一头傻笑着，然后在Max同意后笑得更加开心。

他会想出办法的，要是这个办法是把真相和盘托出，他也要去做。

说实话Max什么都没有想到，告诉Dan事情的真相也从来不是选项之一——因为谢谢你，Max还是比较健康地喜欢活着。

12月15日一天天逼近，荷兰人却没有丁点的方案好让他能解决眼下的这堆问题。

真他妈蠢死了。

他完全可以给Dan发短信，告诉他自己去不了。这次他肯定可以编一个听起来还行的借口。

像是他卷进车祸弄断了一条腿，还是陷入昏迷变成植物人，明年之前都醒不过来了。没错。植物人这招指定行。

（到时候Dan可能会追去他随口说的医院再戳穿他的身份，所以也不行。）

让人头疼。

Max坐在床沿，绝望又无助地抹了一下脸，然后他的余光瞥到了床头柜上的东西。

这可以解决他的燃眉之急吗？

Max踌躇着，焦急地拿起那两枚榛果放在手心里，久久地看着他们仿佛要用目光烧出个洞。上次，它们就帮助自己想出了办法，对吧？

他捏紧了榛果放在自己胸前，闭上了眼。他不安地倒数了三下，然后向后扔了其中一只。

Max深深地吸了口气，转身躺下地时候再呼出来，一套圣诞老人的装束出现在了眼前，旁边放着一只红色的圣诞帽连着眼镜和浓密的白胡子。

倒是很符合化装舞会。

穿这套衣服的时候，Max的手指有些不灵活，他调整着让人发痒的胡须和看不太清楚的眼镜，基本可以盖住大部分的脸。

出于对榛果的敬重，他紧紧地攥着最后一枚榛果，小心翼翼地把他放回了床头柜的抽屉里。以防他不小心在开门的时候把它撞掉。

Max欣赏着镜中的自己。 

服装本身塞满了一大堆棉和泡沫，把他变成了一个臃肿又难以辨认的圣诞老人。

他不知道Dan会不会看穿他的伪装，不过，值得一试。但他不能说太多话，因为这次的声音会清晰很多。

他想赴约。他有机会赴约。有些事值得冒险。

Max在去派对的路上有些意外。

自从他搬来摩纳哥之后，他就没有遇过雪天，这种天气在这一带实在很罕见。

可是今天，细小的雪花从天上飘落下来，像一层好看的银装裹住了蒙特卡洛的街道。

派对的场地在港口边，正对着波涛汹涌的大海一览无遗。

有一部分是露天的，一棵巨大的圣诞树挂着可爱的装饰竖在正门。

暗金色的日落照耀着刚落下的雪，壁炉中噼啪燃烧的木头声带来了圣诞的气氛。

甜酒，姜饼还有华夫的味道混在一块，Max想念在家的那些圣诞节，过去在荷兰和家里人度过的日子。

他沉浸在童年的回忆里，走入了这片区域。Max不是唯一一个圣诞老人，Dan也没有给自己发短信说穿了什么，他只好到处转头寻找那张认识的面孔。

当荷兰人想要拿出手机——那个装了第二张SIM卡的新手机，他把自己的手机留在了公寓——他看见一簇熟悉的黑色卷毛跳到了自己面前。

Daniel穿着一套红绿相间的圣诞精灵衣服，正背对着自己。

迟疑了一下，Max向前走了一步拍了拍他的肩。

Daniel转过身眨了眨眼，他有些疑惑地看向Max.

Max屏住了呼吸，生怕Dan会在这身服装下认出自己，但是澳洲人很快开心地笑了起来，温暖了Max胸中的某个部分。

“是你吗？”Dan随意地问道，Max点点头。

没有任何提醒，年长的车手突然把他拉进了一个拥抱里，Max的身体一下子僵硬得不知道该做出什么动作。

Daniel的手臂环绕着他的周身，Max不由自主地抬起手，绕过臂下回抱过去。他的手轻抚了几下对方后颈的皮肤。

他的心脏怦怦跳个不停。

Max闭上眼，吸了一口带有Dan令人安心的味道的气息，把它作为放开拥抱前的纪念品。

最终是Max退了一步，然后指了指摆着食物的桌子。

“饿了吗？”

Dan舔舔嘴唇点头，Max给他递了一个微笑。

Max走在前面，领着两人去柜台的方向，给自己点了一杯热可可和樱桃华夫饼。他转身去问Dan，胡子盖住了他一部分的声音。

“你呢？我请客。”

Dan露出开心的表情：“我喝杯甜酒，再要个姜饼吧。”

Max点完单，他们无声地站在柜台前大眼瞪小眼，但Max可以感觉到对方的视线正在打量自己的服装。

“你最近过得怎么样啦？”Dan从柜台里接过自己的东西，“你能来赴约真的是太好了。”

Max无法把自己的视线移开，他看到Dan的耳尖有点泛红。

“这次也穿着化装服什么也看不出来，”Dan皱起了眉，嘴角却漾开一个笑容，“我开始在想你会不会是……”

他没说下去，摇了摇头，“算了，当我没说。”

 _逃过一劫_ ，Max松了口气，拿上了自己的饮料和食物，一起走向室外立式的暖炉。

背景里，正播放《Last Christmas》这首歌。

“挺好的，”他朝Daniel笑了一下，不确定在这层层叠叠的伪装下是不是还能露出来，“我很高兴能和你见面。”

“我也是。”Daniel认同地点点头，害羞的表情再一次从脸上转瞬即逝。这让Max有了奇怪的感觉在胸腔里弥漫。

他们俩不是这片室外区域里唯一想躲在电暖下的人，周围不断地有人群挤过来，摩肩擦踵。

就算是透过厚重的衣服，Max也可以感觉Daniel身体的热量倾了过来。

片刻的安静挤进两人之间，他看见Dan张了张嘴又合上，像是想说什么，却始终没有说出来。

“怎么了？”Max忍不住问道，Dan被这个问题问得有些慌张。

“我……”他还在组织语句，Dan措手不及的样子很罕见。

“我想问你能不能再和我跳一支舞？”Dan的声音低沉下去，带着一些沙哑，梦幻般的光线照在他明亮的瞳仁里，他的脸因为甜酒有些红。

Max怎么可能拒绝他？

“当然。”他的声音更像是低语，Daniel笑了起来，伸出手拉着他一起去舞池中间。

Max挽起了Daniel的手臂，他们两人面对面地站着，Daniel的指尖轻勾过荷兰人的腰间。

他抖了一下，而且相信Dan也感觉到了。

他的额头渗出一层薄汗。

Max从来不太喜欢圣诞主题的歌曲，但是Dan的手指若有若无地滑过自己的腰和背，这些音乐突然变成了天籁。

《All I want for Christmas》听起来没有那么恐怖了，《Last Christmas》在澳大利亚人走调地轻和下，也许会成为Max最爱的一首。

Daniel在舞步中不小心撞到了他，但是没有松开手，干脆跟着Britney Spears的《Santa, can you hear me?》的节奏一起转了个圈。两人同时大笑起来，Dan更加靠向Max的身前。

“你等下会脱掉这身化装服吗？”Daniel问道，嘴唇几乎要碰上Max的耳垂。他呢喃着的请求留在空气中打转，不得不让Max又颤抖了一下。

他鬼使神差地点了点头，Dan向后退了一步，脸上挂着胜利的微笑。

Max感觉自己被一个人牵着绕圈，为此刻，也为Dan的笑容头晕目眩。

Dan知道他在往Max的脑子里植入危险的想法，是吧？

血液从Max的血管一路冲上大脑，Dan触碰过的皮肤和身体都几乎快要散出热气。

“那你会脱吗？”Max听见自己的声音不经思考地从嘴里冒出来，但立刻就想收回这句话。他用力地咬了一下自己的舌头，暗自咒骂了一句。

自己他妈的到底在想什么？

他目不转睛地看着Dan，看他深邃的眼神在灯光下浮沉，看他发间已经融化不见的雪花。

Max和Dan靠得这么近，他看见一片雪落在Dan的睫毛上，Max忍不住想要摘去，冰凉的指关节碰到了Daniel的脸颊。

这一次，Dan的身体轻抖了一下，同时点了点头。

Max谨慎地拿掉了雪花，一瞬间在自己的手指上消失。

他们比过往的每一次还要更近，咫尺之间，Dan仍然没有回答那个问题。Max快速地扫了一下Dan的表情，他想把眼前的Dan印在脑子里，像是再也没办法看见这样如魔法般美丽的景象。

_Everybody waits for Christmas  
For me it's new year's day  
That's gonna come and take my blues away  
I'm wishing on the stars for Christmas  
And hoping for a better day  
When it doesn't hurt to feel this way_

Hurt’s那首略显悲伤的圣诞旋律使Max平静了一些，他感觉自己的呼吸急促得吓人，歌曲继续播放下去。

_And everywhere there's joy around this festive time of year  
And happiness has never felt so far away_

Max对这些歌词如此 _感同身受_ ，Dan就站在他的眼前，可是能够抓住幸福的机会却如此遥远。因为Max是个傻子搞砸了所有事，在成千上万的人里，Dan永远， _永远_ ，不会属于他。

_All of the bells ringing out for Christmas  
I'm singing goodbye to the year before  
I know that the next one will be different  
So much more  
All of the bells ringing out for Christmas  
And I'm not supposed to feel this way  
But all that I want this year for Christmas  
Is New Year's Day_

到了来年，一切 _都会_ 变得不一样，Dan会逐渐对自己陌生和远离，两人终究会渐行渐远。但是在此时此刻，Daniel是如此得近，近到几乎能贴上他跳出胸膛的心脏。

Dan一步步向他靠得更近，直到他们的鼻尖相抵，电流窜过了Max的全身。

他想要Dan继续下去，他渴望这个吻到发疯，想要为这个吻赔上所有身家。

“要是你退役了，我会很想你。”他的话出口的瞬间，心跳因此停止了。Daniel的表情露出了无数的疑惑。

Daniel被激怒了，他皱起了眉，要是再继续下去，等他发现事情的真相只是时间问题了。

Max慌忙地推开了他，Dan眼神里的震惊揪着Max的心，但下一秒，他低下头落荒而逃。他从人群里挤出一条路，那首歌还在他的耳边回旋。

风夹着几片碎雪吹在脸上，他的脸快要冻僵了，但是Max什么也感觉不到。只有一团火在他的胃里灼烧着，视线被泪水所模糊了。

他的手机不小心从口袋里掉到了地上，正准备转身去捡的时候，他看见Daniel已经追了出来。Max不敢犹豫，转身朝另一个方向继续奔跑，没有回头。

_All of the bells ringing out for Christmas  
I'm singing goodbye to the year before  
I know that the next one will be different  
So much more_

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Max回到公寓的时候，大部分的身体已经失去了知觉。

日子一天天过去，他的感觉越来越糟糕，乱七八糟的念头塞在脑子里，快要把他整个人吞噬。

他原本想着去奥地利和几个朋友一起滑雪，在冬歇假期里尽情玩一阵子。但他现在只能取消所有的计划，一个人躲在公寓里。

为什么他会说出那种话？

就像压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，要是Dan之前没有怀疑过，现在一定疑窦丛生。

谁不会起疑呢？

几天之后，Max发现了一件奇怪的事。

Dan显然还没有把“车手Max”和“网友Max”对上号。

但凡他提起，这会一定在逼问自己了。

Max不知道哪种情况更糟一些：Dan终于发现了两个身份的联系和这些天来的谎言，或者Dan对发生了什么没有一点头绪。

现在他手机也丢了，他没有办法在匿名的情况下再给Dan发短信。澳大利亚人大概率不会相信如果他说自己把对方的手机号背了下来，21世纪还有人做这种事吗？

Dan有没有试着联络过那个网友Max呢？

他会不会还在乎着这个没有留下姓名的陌生人？

落下的手机其实也并不能帮上什么忙，Max只用那个手机来和Daniel发短信，外加还有密码锁要破解。

Max日以继夜地思考着这些纠结的难题，眼前唯一的解决方法就是告诉Dan真相，但是Max还没有……还远没有准备好，也许永远没有准备好的一天。

因为这不仅意味着他要告诉澳洲人他一直以来都在撒谎——唉，不行。

更严肃的问题是，Max要向他承认自己难以启齿的感情，回答所有没有结果的问题。

躲在奇装异服下会让事情变得容易了许多。

但如果是面对面地站在他往日的队友前，所有拒绝的词句都会残忍地、直接地如刀般划在Max身上，他没法承受。

他又要对Dan说些什么呢？

那些他对澳洲人埋在心底的情愫？

Max在这些日子忙于掩盖自己的秘密和用网友的身份发短信，来不及去细想藏在这层表面下真正的原因。一切都如冰块般碎裂，沉在底部的那些疼痛重新漂浮了上来。

他不能更讨厌2018了。

Max希望最好圣诞节现在立刻就结束，他怀念开车的日子，怀念肾上激素在体内狂飙把其他念头都推开的日子。Max渴望重回比赛，好像这样就可以解决所有的问题。

赛车是他的强项。

这个……显然不是。

现在离新赛季的第一场比赛还有几个月，连新车测试都遥遥无期。假期还有漫长的一段时间，车手们的圣诞聚会又让他不得不停留在这里。

在过去的几年里，车手和他们的团队留在摩纳哥举行庆祝已经成为了一种传统，尤其是今年是Fernando的最后一个圣诞节，这场聚会被大家列为了第一要务。

Max实在没有那么想去，而且也可以找出一个相对合理的理由。可是他 _确实_ 对Fernando抱有敬重之情，错过这场道别会显得他很无情。

他不确定Dan会不会出现，自从在公司互相告别之后就没有再和他说过话。但Dan没有理由不去参加，Max的心情更加低落了。

出于某些原因，荷兰人在上次的事发生后，一直随身带着他仅剩的榛果。这让他有了某种安慰，当他出发去聚会的时候，也保持着这个习惯。

Lewis是这次活动的主要组织人，他租的场地，离Max的公寓并不远，所以他干脆步行过去。

Max的情绪并不高涨——没有逃过Carlos的眼睛。

西班牙人在入口处等待，一把将Max拽进拥抱里，附赠一个爽朗的笑容。

“你怎么这么开心？”Max的语调发酸，他的好友揽着他的肩膀，凑近观察了一下。

“ _对不起_ 啊，不高兴先生。”

他翻了个白眼，把Max拖到人群的中间，其他的F1车手各自三三两两在周围交谈。

“行了，告诉我吧，你有什么事憋着啊？”Carlos把Max按在餐桌的末端的某个座位上，正处在餐馆的中央。

“没事。”他从紧咬的牙中挤出几个字，偷偷扫了一眼餐馆，却没找到Daniel的身影。

Carlos坐到了他的旁边，Max试着躲开他好奇的目光。

“少说屁话。你到底怎么了？我的短信你一条都没回！”

Max叹了口气，低头在手里摆弄着桌布上的装饰。

“Max……”Carlos抓着他的肩膀晃了晃。

“我知道你心里有事！”他继续说下去，把位置往旁边挪了挪，Lewis坐到了Max的另外一边。

Max现在只想装成一只鸵鸟把头埋到桌子下面。

“你和Dan吵架了还是什么？”Lewis的问题让Max投来了目光。

“什么？”他盯着Lewis，“你为什么这么想？”

梅奔的车手耸了耸肩，环视四周一圈。

“我也不知道，你看起来心情不太好，Dan也表现得很奇怪……就是……”

“他表现得很奇怪？”Max打断了Lewis的话头，“他怎么奇怪？”

“说不上来，他就是和平常不一样，”Lewis仰头把手中酒杯里剩余的酒一饮而尽，“你们有人看见Nico了吗？”

“Nico？”Carlos问道，“Hulk？”

Lewis翻了个白眼然后摇摇头。

“没有。”西班牙人老实地回答，他看着久久没有反应的Max，用胳膊肘顶了他一下。

“啊？呃，没，我没看到。”

Lewis叹了口气，起身离开。

“所以，”Lewis一走，Carlos就凑了过来，“你和Daniel是不是吵架了？”

Max有点无奈地看向他的好友，“我为什么要和他吵？”

“嗯……我想想……有可能是因为你差点在阿布扎比亲了自己的队友？”

“什么？”Max瞪大了眼睛，低声嘶吼，“谁跟你说的？”

Carlos笑了出来，“你自己说的，一点都不记得了？”

Max闭上了眼睛：“我喝醉了。”

“是的，”Carlos说，“但我没有，记得很清楚。”

他的目光扫过Max的表情。

“我以为你会在清醒的时候和我好好聊一下这件事。”

“我真的不想说，抱歉。”

“我觉得你应该说出来。”

“我不管你想要我做什么，Carlos.”

Carlos又捶了一下他的肩膀。

“疼！”

“你就是个傻逼，Max，知道吗？”

Max感觉愤怒和绝望同时在他的胸口翻滚，咬牙切齿地说道：“我真的不能说！”

“你不能还是你不想？”

“这是我和Daniel之间的事情。”Max的声音拔高到咆哮，Carlos眨了眨眼睛，唇角浮现出一个得意的笑容。

“所以你们俩之间 _确实_ 发生了点什么，除了你差点亲到他之外！”

Max把脸埋进了手里。

Carlos不可能理解，他也不想要去解释。

“拜托了，Carlos. 现在不行，好吧？我只希望这事赶紧翻篇。”

Carlos紧抿上了嘴，但还是对他挑了挑眉，Max在这样打探的视线下开始感到不适。

感谢其他的车手开始一一落座，他可以暂时避开Carlos恼人的眼神。

Seb和Kimi开始讲关于Kimi在俄罗斯喝茫的事，Stoffel那边在聊Formula E的车，Max总算找回了一点短暂的平静。

当所有人都在等待晚餐的时候，门被Daniel推开了。

Max有那么一瞬间希望他根本不会出现，却忍不住在看到他的时候，感觉长久以来的期待在他的心中迸发。澳大利亚人穿着一件可爱的毛衣，有点长但又很完美。

他看起来毛茸茸的。

和Dan一身所不搭配的，是他一本正经的表情。

Dan像是一个被指派任务的特工，严肃的眼神捕捉着在座的人群。

在场不止Max注意到了迟来的澳洲人，但他应该是唯一一个屏住了呼吸的人。

红牛的前车手站在长桌的一头，用勺子敲击了几下玻璃杯来获得所有人的注意。

“我想说件事。”Dan用所有人都可以听到的声音宣布。

Max的心跳无法抑制地加快了。

澳洲人清了清嗓。

“大部分人不知道我在说什么，但是这个房间里有一个人会明白我为什么在这里。”

他停顿了一下，环顾了一圈座位上的人。

“我还没有那么蠢。”

天啊，Max攥紧了拳，真他妈要命。

“在万圣节派对那次见面后，我就开始怀疑你为什么不肯坦白你的身份了。我 _知道_ 有事情不对劲，尤其是第二次你仍然这么做了。”

Dan的声音在抖吗？

“我不好说到底是哪里有问题，我一直以为是我的原因，因为我的身份。”

谁来救救他吧，Max自暴自弃地想道。

“但你说了那句话‘要是你退役了，我会很想你’，事情就慢慢就连上了。不是因为我，我的身份我是谁都不重要。而是因为你。”

Max听出Dan语气里所隐藏的愤怒，他的眼前开始发黑。

“你才是那个没有说出真相的人。那条短信不是不小心发过来的，对吗？你知道我是谁，还一直瞒着我。”

Dan的眼神和Max对视了半秒，但他也同时打量着在场其他的人。

“我问我自己：为什么他不愿意泄露自己的身份？唯一合理的解释是，你认识我，甚至熟悉我。现在我可以把这个人选缩小到在座的各位之中。”

Max望着车手们困惑地看了看彼此身边的人。Kimi笑了一下，在Seb的耳边低语了几句。Seb让他闭嘴。

Max的心已经跳到了喉咙口，他不知道自己脸上的表情还能不能绷住。

Dan非常生气。气炸了。他也有资格生气，归根结底是Max弄出来的这一出闹剧。

“我……”Dan想继续下去，但他最后停了下来，深吸一口气。

“即便如此，我还是……我还是想告诉你，我们应该真正地见上一面。我还是觉得……”他的词句变得破碎不堪，和他此时的表情相映。“我还是觉得我们……我……”

Daniel低头看着自己手中的玻璃杯。

“我无时无刻不在想你。”

澳大利亚人颤抖地呼出一口气，Max感觉自己的胸口像是被细密的针扎满了。

他闭上了眼。

Dan不是那个意思。一旦他发现了对方背后的身份是Max，他就不会这么想了。

他不是Dan想要的那个人。

Daniel不知道自己到底在说什么。

“现在……有人想回答我吗？”Dan看了一圈，提出询问，但无人应答。

“我也猜到了。”

“我想你不会自愿向我表明身份，但是你猜怎么着？你在和我假装陌生人的时候，也没给我选过。”

Dan的句尾渐渐小声下去。

他从口袋里拿出了一样东西，Max起初没有认出来这个黑色的物件，但惊恐随着他的记忆回溯涌来。

“灰姑娘在逃跑的时候丢了一样东西。”

Dan的手里拿着Max装了第二张SIM卡的手机，在圣诞派对落荒而逃时，他不小心丢在路边的那个。

“在这个房间里，能解锁这个手机的人，大概是……是我爱上的那个人。”

Dan垂下视线，脸因为害羞涨得通红。Max喘着气，紧张地看向桌前的澳洲人。

Daniel说……说他爱上了自己？

_不。他没有。他喜欢上的是那个匿名的陌生人。不是你。_

Max拧了一下自己的手臂，苦味在他的舌根泛开。

Dan在知道真相的瞬间就会讨厌他。Dan现在还处在某种错觉里，可要是Max一承认，澳洲人现在所有的情感都会荡然无存。

现实会击碎他的美好幻想。

Max应该做的是假装不知道解锁手机的密码。

让Daniel继续猜测下去，总好过让他对Max失望透顶。

“要是真像你之前说的，他不愿意暴露自己的话，只要说他不知道手机密码就行了。”Lewis突然插话，Max在心里暗骂了他几遍。

“是的，”Dan微笑着说道，“但这部手机可以指纹解锁。”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

完了。

Max被自己呛到，假装咳嗽了两声。

他装指纹锁的原意是为了不让Dan发现匿名短信的事，现在却给了他机会来识破自己。

“是个主意。”Kimi附和了一句，Max看见其他人点头。

结束了。彻底，完全地结束了。Max什么也做不了。

“Lewis?”Dan把手机递向他，英国人是离他最近的一个。

Lewis笑了一下，伸出手但没有成功地解开锁。

Kevin没有，Fernando和Nico Roseberg也没有。

Dan绕过桌子向Lance和Marcus重复这个举动。因为某些非常明显的原因，他跳过了Sebastian和Kimi，德国人露出不好意思的表情，惹来了其他车手的几声轻笑。

另一头，Max却觉得浑身冰凉，他的四肢被无形的绳索捆住，大脑一片空白。

他看着Dan拿起Charles的手指一个个试过去，接下来是Pierre和Romain. 去他妈的，现在他和Daniel之间只剩下了Carlos，然后所有人都会知道，Dan会知道。

一个解决方案。

他需要一个解决方案。现在立刻马上。

那枚榛果！

这些榛果不是一直在提供解决方案吗？

他从口袋里掏出余下的那枚榛果。至少值得一试吧？

“我马上回来。”Max低声和Carlos耳语了一句，也有其他几个人听到，他指了指卫生间。

Carlos无意识地点点头，还忙着在home键上试手指。

Max强迫自己看起来尽可能的镇定，进入厕所的隔间，锁上了门。

他靠在门上，做了个深呼吸。

“你是我最后的机会了。”Max喃喃自语，捏紧了手心里最后一枚榛果，朝后扔去。

可是当他转过身想要找到什么东西时——任何东西——却一无所有。他仔细检查了卫生间的边边角角，但没有多出来一件物品。

没有什么化装服。没有东西能够帮到他。

_什么都没有。_

所以说这个榛果是想……让他做自己？什么意思？

Max打开厕所的门，迈开步伐时头重脚轻。他紧张到无以复加，呼吸赶不上他需要氧气的速度。

惊慌的情绪从头到脚地淹没了他，所有人都把视线向自己投来。Max把颤抖的手藏到了背后，Dan这会应该已经让所有人都试过了——只剩下他。

Max恨不得现在就转身逃走，反正他最近一直在这么做。但某种诡异的信念推着他向前，一步一步，直到他走到了Daniel的面前。

澳大利亚人的眼中还带着一丝疑惑，把手向他伸来。

Max读不懂他的表情，也没法摆出胸有成竹的表情来骗过对方。

他低头看向手机的屏幕，咬紧了牙。

“Max……”Daniel小声地呼唤他的名字，他抬起头，几乎要浸溺在那对棕色的双眸里。

疑虑笼罩着Dan的神情，他缓缓拿起手机，把Max的手指放上去。

荷兰人紧张地从他手里拿走手机，又看了一眼Dan.

“你在做什么？”Dan听起来像是喘不上气，声音只有他们两个人听见。

Max感觉他的心跳响到整个餐馆的人都可以听见。

Dan放在裤子后袋里的手机发出震动，他惊讶地朝后退了一步。

Max抬起头看了一眼，Daniel着急地想要拿出自己的手机，手指像自己一样抖个不停。

他看着Daniel打开自己的手机，再和自己的视线相对。

****我想我也爱上你了。****

“你……”Dan努力地呼吸着，他紧捏着自己的手机，指关节泛白。

“我……”Max重复了一遍，他们凝视着对方，像是时间在此刻停摆。几步之遥，视线交错。

Max想要让Dan说点什么，什么都行。可是Dan突然地向前走了过来，双手捧起他的脸。

在这触碰下，Max几乎忘却所有，他们两人仍然看着对方，Dan离自己很近， _那么近_ ，他们的身体轻抵在一起。

Max把脸靠向了Daniel的手，再也不敢动弹。

Dan的眼睛里溢出了各种情绪，抓着Max的心，直至灵魂深处。

“嘘。”Dan出声，他的拇指扫过对方的脸颊，带着一丝留恋。

“我应该知道是你。从来都是你。”Daniel轻声呢喃，然后闭上了眼睛。 _我的天_ ，Max来不及多想，下一秒，那双柔软的唇已经贴了上来。Daniel亲吻了他，Max从来没有过这样的一个吻。

他倾身向前，Dan的一只手从他的脸上挪到了自己的脑后，加深了这个吻。Max甚至有点惶恐，他不想失去Daniel的唇、手掌传来的温暖和他温柔的缠绵。

“对不起，Dan，我真的很对不起。”Max在这个吻里嘟囔着，Dan的手环过腰间，抱紧了他。

“别说了，Max.”

Dan把他的额头靠在Max的肩上，两人都大口地喘着气。

“对不起。”Max还是一遍又一遍重复道歉的话语，他轻抚着Daniel的下巴，感受细碎的胡须刺在他的掌心。Max现在可以正大光明地触碰他所爱慕的人了，经过这么多周，经过这么多 _月_ 。

“别再说了。”Daniel再一次吻了他，没有那么久，却让人安心。

“我一直知道你是个傻瓜，也不是第一次了。”

“好吧，但我从来不知道你是个维密模特……”

他们两人同时笑了起来，Daniel再次把Max拉进拥抱，嘴唇几乎贴过Max的耳朵。

“我不会退役的，Maxy. 我只是在赛场的另一头，与你相隔几个吻的距离。”

对于Max来说，这句话成为了他能够赖以生存的理由。

END


End file.
